This invention relates to a plantar fascitis support apparatus with support and adjustment features which enhance the comfort, adjustability and support provided by the apparatus. Plantar fascitis is a medical condition characterized by a tear in the arch ligament, or plantar fascia, on the bottom of the human foot. The plantar fascia extends from the base of the heel bone to each of the toes of the foot. Plantar fascitis results when, either suddenly or gradually, motion and/or lack of arch support causes the flattening of the arch or the spreading of the toes such that sufficient pressure is exerted on the bottom of the foot to tear the plantar fascia. Injury often occurs as the result of hyperextension of the toes in the upward direction during exercise.
Plantar fascitis can be quite debilitating in that everyday activities such as walking and standing are very painful. Typically, most pain is experienced in the heel area, where the plantar fascia attaches to the heel and where tears and separations often occur. Plantar fascitis is most easily treated--and, from the patient's perspective, most efficiently treated--by wearing a foot support especially designed to help heal the condition while permitting the patient to remain relatively mobile. Some plantar fascitis supports are designed for use only when the patient is resting, i.e., when little or no weight is being applied to the injured foot. Other plantar fascitis supports, such as the present invention, can be worn by the patient during activity as well as when at rest.
Some conventional supports are either too bulky to be easily worn with footwear, or so flimsy that too little support is provided, inadequate adjustment is provided, or the support loses proper adjustment during wear. The present invention provides a plantar fascitis support apparatus which addresses these problems.